Golden Compass: Narutized
by Randi Lion
Summary: Naruto and the gang are in a world like the Golden Compass. Warning: I've never actually read the book. Note: There is much fluff in the first few chapters. Please enjoy! Pairings: NT NH SI SS
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't been updating recently, but I'm working on three stories at once with limited computer time. I going to start this story to help keep you guys occupied. So please enjoy. This takes place in a world that is somewhat like the one in the Golden Compass in terms of daemons, technology and some other stuff too. Note, I've never actually read the book. Please forgive me. I also changed some facts in Naruto. For the sake of the story, all of the daemons are the same gender as their human.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Golden Compass.**

…

Before the Adventure begins…

Konohagakure, or Konoha, s a highly populated village with cobblestone roads, white brick buildings with red tiled roof0tops, tall chimneys, and it is surrounded with trees. In this world, your spirit walked along side you in the form of an animal, though its form would not be decided until the age of ten, give or take a year or two.

Konoha was lead by its Hokage. The village had four, but the Fourth was killed, so the Third took his place. The fourth only left one thing for the village. His son, Naruto Uzumaki. Most adults ignored him, but the children around Naruto's age did not.

The Third died, and a new Hokage lead the village. Her name was Tsunade. By this time, Naruto was nine. Now we shall join Naruto and his daemon, Byakko.

Naruto was in class with other children. all of which were quite bored. A common event that happened during class was passing notes. A teacher could not detect it because the daemons were allowed to walk around freely. Naruto had sent Byakko to give a message to all of his friends. The note told them to send their daemons to Naruto if they wanted to play hide-and-seek. Byakko had returned in the form of a fennec fox. Behind him was Ookami, Sasuke's daemon, Kuniko, Kiba's daemon, Konchuu, Shino's daemon, Kochou, Chouji's daemon, and Tonakai, Shikamaru's daemon. Naruto grinned. Then he bent down and told Kuniko to tell Kiba to set off the trap.

When Kuniko returned to Kiba, Kuniko whispered into Kiba's ear. Akamaru, a very real dog on Kiba's head, whined in protest. Kiba only smiled. He reached into his desk and pulled out a very real skunk. Kiba dropped it rudely.

The skunk, which had enough of being pushed around, walked to the front of the classroom and raised its tail.

"SKUNK!" the children screamed. The room was soon fill with the toxic odor. Everyone ran from the room. The boys ran to the field where they soon met with Neji and his daemon Zenkei and Lee and his daemon Kinezumi.

"Great job, Kiba! We won't have to go to school for a week!" Naruto exclaimed. Kiba took a bow while everyone clapped.

"Some more people are coming to join us," Zenkei said. He landed on Neji's shoulder in the form of a hawk. His form was settling. Kinezumi's form was settling, too. He would only switch from chipmunk to squirrel.

Some more children showed up, including Sakura and her daemon Taikou, Hinata and her daemon Usagi, Ino and her daemon Buta, and Tenten and her daemon Jia-Jia. Jia-Jia was settling into the form of a giant panda.

"Well, it's Neji's turn to be it so… HIDE!" Byakko yelled. All of the children and their daemons fled to the forest. Neji and Zenkei sat in the grass and counted to one hundred.

"Alright, Zenkei. I'll go right and you go left." Neji instructed. Zenkei nodded, turned into a horse and ran into the forest. Neji followed him.

Zenkei searched through the trees in the form of and eagle. "Look out, look out where ever you are," he sang. He heard some rustling in the bushes and saw Jia-Jia being pushed out.

"Get out of the way!" Zenkei heard a girl's voice say rudely. Jia-Jia shook it off and looked around for a new place to hide.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you," Zenkei called. Jia-Jia jumped and looked to Zenkei. She shook her head and mouthed the words 'Don't tell'. Zenkei pondered the thought. Then he wolf-whistled. Jia-Jia looked utterly shocked.

"Zenkei! Stop looking at yourself and search!" Neji's sharp voice called. Half the forest started at Neji's voice. Zenkei smirked and mouthed 'You owe me' to Jia-Jia. Jia-J-a nodded and found a new hiding spot.

Tenten and Jia-Jia won the game of hide-and-seek.

…

At the age of thirteen, Sasuke and Ookami, who took the permanent form of a black wolf, left the village. Naruto and Byakko, who took the permanent form of a red fox, left with Jiraiya and his daemon Gamabunta, who was a large orange toad. When Naruto and Jiraiya returned, Naruto was fifteen. At the age of sixteen, Naruto, Byakko, Sakura, and Taikou, who took the permanent form of a panther, stood on the grey cobblestone road that lead to the exit of the village. They had seen something, but they weren't sure what.

Two limping figures approached them. They were Sasuke and Ookami. The two looked like they were just in battle and they could collapse at any moment. They were given immediate medical care.

…

**Now a list of everyone and their daemons.**

**Naruto: Byakko, red fox**

**Sasuke: Ookami, black wolf**

**Sakura: Taikou, pink panther (Pwned!)**

**Shikamaru: Tonakai, white-tailed deer**

**Ino: Buta, boar**

**Chouji: Kochou, Goliath Godwing Butterfly**

**Shino: Konchuu, long horned beetle**

**Kiba: Kuniku, dog (looks like an African wild dog)**

**Hinata: Usagi, snow rabbit**

**Neji: Zenkei, Harpey Eagle**

**Tenten: Jia-Jia, Giant Panda**

**Lee: Kinezumi, red squirrel**


	2. One Month

**Okay, um… Oh yeah. Everyone in the story is OOC. Or almost everyone. You'll know I when you see it. Now everyone is either 21 or 22 years old. Time skip! XD**

_One Month_

Naruto and Byakko followed Neji through the high-ceiling corridors of the college, pestering him with reasons why his plan would work. Naruto was carrying several large maps with him.

"Come on, Neji!" Give me one more chance!"

"Naruto, I can't risk looking like a total idiot in front of the committee."

"But it exists! And you've never given me a chance!"

"Yeah," Byakko chimed. "And when we find it, you and Fancy-Feathers here will be even wealthier than you already are!"

"Hmph! Well I'd never!" Zenkei pouted.

"Neji, you're meeting with the committee today! Just propose my idea during the meeting!"

"It's more complicated than that, Naruto. There's the budget, the transportation, and the crew. Do you know how much that will cost?" Neji questioned.

"I doubt he's even fathomed a number that high." Zenkei chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong, Bird-Brain!" Byakko retorted. Zenkei scowled.

"Yeah! I've made more than enough money for the trip!" Naruto exclaimed. Neji stopped abruptly causing Naruto to bump into him and trip.

"You made _that much _money?" Neji asked in disbelief.

"Yup! All I need is the approval from the committee and I can get everything else. I'll even pay for the crew." Neji stared at Naruto. He had definitely changed ever since he left with Jiraiya. Heck, he was even wearing a suit. Neji sighed.

"Give me the maps," he said in defeat. Naruto grinned. "If they approve, we better find this place." Naruto gave Neji the maps, which Neji carried with ease. "Wait here." Naruto had failed to notice the large mahogany doors to the Meeting Room were in front of him.

"Wish me luck."

"Okay, but why?" Naruto asked.

"So I won't fall asleep. Quite frankly, these men are more boring than Shikamaru." Neji smirked and walked into the doors.

…

One hour later

…

Neji walked out of the room. He looked exhausted. Naruto walked up to him. The pearl-eyed Hyuuga looked troubled. Naruto frowned.

"Tsunade was there," Neji told him. Naruto swallowed. "When I told them of this lost country of yours, she came out of the shadows and started laughing. It was humiliating. Then she said it was one of the greatest ideas she heard all day." Neji turned to Naruto and handed him two rolled up pieces of parchment. "That has both the committee's and Tsunade's seal of approval." Naruto's face brightened. "You have one month to gather a crew. I have the blacksmith covered."

"What about the ship?" Byakko asked.

"We're going to use mine," Neji said through gritted teeth. "All the other ones are in use."

"Consider yourself lucky," Zenkei said. "We'll be having a meeting tonight. Shikamaru and Sasuke will be there, knowing that they will be on the crew. You have one hour, Naruto, to get to the Hyuuga Mansion. See you later." Neji and Zenkei left. Once they were out of sight, Naruto and Byakko jumped into the air with joy.

"Naruto, we have to pick up the gifts, remember?"

"That's right!" Naruto and Byakko rand to the store…

…

Shikamaru and Tonakai were being pushed out of their own front door.

"Hey! This isn't fair! I'm your own flesh and blood!" Shikamaru protested.

"My very lazy flesh and blood," Shikaku answered.

"I thought you said I would inherit the house."

You will when your mother and I leave. Your 21 now, Shikamaru. Get yourself a room at the collage."

"The collage! No, no, no!" You can't do this to me! To us!" Shikamaru said, gesturing to Tonakai.

"Yeah, what about me? Why do I have to go?"

"Where he goes, you go and vice versa," Ojika, Shikaku's Bull Elk daemon answered.

"This is child abuse!" Shikamaru yelled.

"You're not a child anymore, but you're certainly not a man," Shikaku said, shoving Shikamaru out the door. He threw a suitcase outside and shut the door.

"You're a horrible father, ya know that?!" Shikamaru yelled. He kicked the black suitcase and on it. He fumed.

Ino walked over with Buta walking beside her. "Good afternoon, Tonakai," Buta greeted cheerfully.

"There ain't nothin' good about it," Tonakai said indifferently.

"I was just trying to be nice."

"We saw the whole thing. I'm sorry your dad kicked you out of the house. And it was rude of him to say you weren't a man." Ino tried to cheer him up.

"But it was pretty funny."

"Buta," Ino scowled.

"Sorry, not helping."

"But it _was_ pretty dang funny," Tonakai snorted. Shikamaru looked at Tonakai.

"Do you hate me or something?"

"Well I hate you right now. You got us kicked out."

"There's no use fighting about it. You can stay at my house if you want," Ino said cheerfully. Shikamaru stood up and looked at her for the first time since the conversation began. She was wearing a whit classical sleeve chemise, a purple bodice, and a long purple skirt. Typical.

"Ino, sometimes you act so naïve," Shikamaru smirked. Ino pouted. "With all those suitors following you, your father wouldn't even let me look at your house." Ino giggled. "Well, I should go get the room. I have to go to a meeting with Captain Obvious, Senator Moneybags, and let's not forget Governor Emo. But they couldn't have this meeting without the lazy, smart, -"

"And devilishly handsome-" Tonakai cut in.

"Prince of Shadows!" Shikamaru bowed deeply, then picked up his bag and walked to the collage. Ino smiled as she watched them leave. She knew he was the prince because she was always the princess.

"You're drooling."

"What?" Ino put her hand to her mouth.

"Just kidding."

"_Buta!_" The two girls walked home.

…

"So why did you want me here?" Tenten asked.

"I knew who you were ever since that job of yours started." Neji, Zenkei, Tenten, and Jia-Jia were in the weapons room at the Hyuuga House. Neji had told Tenten to meet him there.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

"I know that you're Travis the blacksmith. It's obvious. Every time he's somewhere you can't come. And I could tell it was you through that ridiculously trivial disguise."

"Neji, this, by far, has to be the craziest idea you've ever had." Neji moved too fast for Tenten to stop him. He had grabbed 'Travis" mustache from her back pocket. Tenten gasped.

"I need you, both of you, to come on this journey. But you can't be there if he's there and vice versa, so…"

"Neji, please don't tell anyone. They won't let a girl be a blacksmith. It's so sexist!"

"I don't know. This is a pretty interesting secret,"

"Neji!" Tenten heard footsteps coming closer to the room.

"But why shouldn't I tell anyone you-" Neji was cut off by something against his lips. Zenkei's jaw dropped. Jia-Jia stared in disbelief. Tenten was kissing Neji. The she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll do anything you want me to do after work for a motnth."

"Shake on it," Neji manage to say, his eyes still wide from shock.

"Thank you!" Tenten shook his hand, kissed him on the cheek, and ran out of the house. Neji just stared.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and their daemons walked into the room. They looked at a shocked Neji Hyuuga. They also saw Zenkei on his shoulder with his mouth wide open. Zenkei fell off of Neji's shoulder and hit the ground. The force broke both of their trances.

"Weird," the three boys chimed. Once Neji and Zenkei gained back their consciousness, they went to the meeting room. The four of them discussed Naruto's plan, but through out the meeting, Neji was in his own little world thinking about the kiss.

An hour later, the meeting ended. Sasuke and Shikamaru left immediately, but Naruto stayed behind. He walked up the stairs to Hinata's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked politely.

"Naruto and Byakko," Naruto answered. He heard a bit of rustling and movement in the room. Then Hinata opened the door. Usagi hopped over to Byakko and nuzzled her nose to his cheek as a sign of affection. Byakko's ears went back as a sign of blushing.

"Hi, Naruto," Hinata said shyly.

"Hi, Hinata," he replied, just as shy. "We brought you presents." Naruto held out two boxes. Hinata took them gently. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go. Bye, Hinata."

"Bye, Usagi."

"Good bye," the girls said in unison. Naruto and Byakko reluctantly took their eyes off the girls and walked down the stairs. Hinata watched them until they left her sight, but even then she watched the spot that they had just stood in. then she closed the door and brought the two presents to her bed. She opened the larger one that said: From Naruto, To Hinata. She took out a gorgeous silver dress. She gasped in awe. In the box that said: From Byakko, To Usagi, there was a large silver ribbon that could fit Usagi's neck. There was also a silver necklace that matched the dress. The girls stared in awe. Naruto and Byakko had brought them gifts before, but these were the best so far.

…

Tenten was eating dinner when realization hit her. _She kissed Neji_. And she had just made a deal with him that she would do anything for him for the next month…

**A/N: Hurray! I finally typed this up. I have the next two chapters written, I'm just too lazy to actually type it up. Please R&R! No flames.**


	3. Within the Month: Day 1

**Thank you for reading. The next few chapters will take place in a month, but I'm not going to write up 30 chapters. So there will be short sub chapters with multiple days in them. Thank you.**

_**WITH IN THE MONTH**_

_**Day 1**_

**Morning**

Naruto and Byakko walked around the forest on the outskirts of Konoha. If you didn't know your way around, you'd think it was just a huge forest with over sized trees. Naruto was looking for some members for the crew, and he knew exactly where to find his first victim… I mean crewmember. Soon enough, Naruto found Kiba, who was walking Kuniko and Akamaru.

"Hey, Kiba!"

"Yo," Kiba replied.

"So the committee finally agreed to one of my ideas," Naruto said.

"Cool! Sign me up!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Great! Akamaru can come too. Hey, do you know where Shino is?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. He's behind you." Kiba pointed out. Naruto turned around and jumped. The tall, intimidating, secretive Shino Aburame stood behind him. Konchuu, his goliath beetle daemon was on his shoulder.

"You called?" was all Shino said.

"Um… yes?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't know… or would I?" Shino confused Naruto.

"Shino, I'm sure you heard our conversation earlier," Kiba said.

"I did. And I will join you. What time should we be ready?"

"The first of next month!" Naruto grinned. Shino grunted and walked away. Naruto decided that he should find one last person in the forest.

Naruto walked around for about thirty minutes before he heard chanting. Chanting from two people who could chant all day.

"Youth, youth, youth! You must get stronger, Lee! For Gai-sensei!" Naruto saw Kinezumi, the red squirrel daemon chanting and keeping Lee training.

"Yosh! For you!" Lee noticed Naruto and Byakko walking towards them. "Greetings and salutations Naruto. And what do I owe for this youthful visit?"

"… Wait, what?" Byakko asked. Poor Byakko can't speak Lee.

"Lee, I need you to join my crew for my trip!" Naruto explained.

"I will come. But I have one question. What exactly is the point of this journey of yours?" Lee questioned.

"I'm going to tell everyone at a meeting that will be planned once I get the rest of my crew. I tell you then. See ya!"

"See you in the near future!" Lee continued with is chanting.

It was now somewhere around one o'clock and Naruto and Byakko were getting hungry. The duo headed to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Naruto sat at the table and ordered his usual. Then he noticed a familiar face at a different table. It was Chouji and on his shoulder was his goliath god wing butterfly Konchou. But Chouji and Konchou don't exactly agree when it comes to food.

"I really do think you should go on a diet," Konchou was arguing.

"What? No! I like food too much!" Chouji yelled.

"But what will other people think?"

"What? I don't care about what other people think. My God, we have nothing in common!"

"Yes we do. We both like food. I just think it should be offered to you in smaller portions."

"What is wrong with you?" Chouji yelled. It was then that Naruto decided to approach them. "Oh hey, Naruto."

"Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to come to be on my journey."

"Will there be food?" Chouji asked hungrily, ignoring Konchou.

"Yup! Lots!" Byakko commented.

"Great! I'm in!" Naruto and Chouji finished lunch and talked a little, but soon Naruto decided to give himself the rest of the day off.

…

**Night**

If you don't remember, today is the first day of Tenten's deal with Neji.

"Thanks, Travis!" the last costumer said. Travis nodded his head and closed the door after the costumer. Then he took off the mustache and the hat and sighed heavily. Jia-Jia shook off the brown powder she used for cover.

Tenten walked back to her house and changed her clothes. Then she headed back to the Hyuuga House. While she walked, she thought of the first time she opened the blacksmith store…

_FllaashhhhBAaacckkuh_

_Tenten had a good feeling about being a blacksmith, especially since she was going in disguise. Most people on the town wouldn't notice the fact that it was Tenten even though it was obvious. Soon she would convince the head council and Tsunade to allow women to be blacksmith… or at least Tenten herself._

_Within a week, Travis the Blacksmith was known as the greatest to get a weapon in Konoha. After a few weeks, Neji Hyuuga and Zenkei came to visit. Tenten had managed to fool Lee, now the challenge was to deceive the undeceive-able._

_When Neji and Zenkei came in, they looked as professional as ever. Zenkei scanned the room, but focused on 'Stone', 'Travis' brown bear daemon._

"_Ca I help you?" Tenten asked. She made such a great impression of a man._

"_Yes. I need a sword made from iron and silver ore. The handle will be mad of bronze with an original eagle design. Can you accomplish that in a two day period?" Neji asked._

"_Of course. What name will it be under?"_

"_Hyuuga." Neji turned away from all the weaponry and walked up to the blacksmith. "Neji Hyuuga." Neji stared at her straight in the eye. Tenten saw something flash in his eyes. Suddenly, Neji turned and left._

_In two days time, Neji and Zenkei returned. Tenten had the sword ready. When Neji approached her to take the sword from her hands, he stared her straight in the eye again. This time, Tenten felt hypnotized. Neji broke the silence when he said, "Thank you." Then he placed the money in her hands, took the sword, and left in one swift motion…_

End _FllaassshhhBAaaccckkuh_

'I probably should have thought he saw me the first time he stared at me.' Tenten thought. She and Jia-Jia finally got to the Hyuuga House. A servant let her in and she headed up to Neji's room. She knocked on the door and heard soft mumbling cease.

Neji opened the door and allowed Tenten into the room. The room was white and beige. He had a white king sized bed and a golden perch. Zenkei was sitting on the perch.

"I need you to work on a silver shield. It shall be blue and with a rim and it will have my seal in the middle in silver." Neji instructed.

"Good evening to you too," Tenten responded. The four went down to the Hyuuga Weapons room. Tenten immediately got to work on the shield. Neji and Zenkei came in and out of the room carrying various different documents. Every time they left, Jia-Jia would gossip and tell Tenten crazy ideas to make her feel better.

"You know, since he's such a businessman, he probably doesn't have any time to work out," Jia-Jia said.

"So?" Tenten inquired while inspecting the shield.

"He's probably out of shape and has a beer belly!" Jia-Jia laughed. Tenten tried to contain herself, but the image of an out-of-shape Neji came into mind and she broke into hysterical laughter. It was then that Neji decided to come back into the room. His presence silenced the girls, but it was not because he came into the room, but the way he came in.

Tenten gawked at Neji, who was wearing a silver vest with golden embroidery. The vest cut off at the waist and was open at the chest area, revealing Neji's perfect six-pack. A blush slowly crept onto Tenten's face as Neji casually inspected an Arabian cutlass. Zenkei noticed Tenten staring and whispered into Neji's ear. Neji turned to her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Uh…" Tenten began to blush even harder.

"We may be going to some exotic places on the journey." Neji walked up to Tenten, but she backed up until she hit the wall. Neji was only centimeters away when he put his hand on Tenten's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is red." The voice Neji used was so caring that Tenten had a hard time resisting his welcoming arms.

"Um… yeah… I've just worked a lot today and I need a break," Tenten lied. She hardly had any costumers all day.

"Why don't you take the rest of the night off." Zenkei offered.

"Good idea." Jia-Jia pulled Tenten out of the room. Neji smirked.

"Phase One of your Thirty-one Phase Plan is complete. But you still haven't told me what your plan is," Zenkei informed Neji.

"You'll find out on Phase Thirty-one," Neji said.

"But there are only thirty days this month."

"You'll see when it happens…"

…

**And you also must wait with Zenkei. Bwahaha! I am evil. I will type more up when I feel like it. R&R.**


	4. Within the Month: Day 2

**I finally decided to put this up. Sorry about the other fics, I'm having terrible artist's block. Please enjoy.**

_**With in the Month**_

_Day 2_

Morning

Naruto and Byakko walked towards the hospital in search of Sakura. When they reached the front desk of the hospital, the clerk said that Sakura was performing surgery. Naruto and Byakko waited for about fifteen minutes or so before they heard Sakura's voice. She was laughing with some one.

The duo saw Sakura and Taikou with Sasuke and Ookami walking down the hall. When the reached them, Naruto and Byakko smirked slyly.

"So, how was the 'surgery'?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Why did you say surgery that way?" Taikou asked. Byakko grinned.

"You know what we're talking about."

"If you're asking about the surgery that I was just working on, it was fine." Sakura stated.

"Oh, okay!" the duo chimed.

"I already asked her if she wanted to come. She said yes," Sasuke informed Naruto nonchalantly.

"I wonder what _else _they _talked _about," Byakko whispered to Naruto. Naruto sniggered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ookami questioned.

"Wow you guys are more clueless than us!"

"We're going to find some more crew members. You four enjoy yourselves." Naruto and Byakko snickered and ran off. The foursome shrugged and continued their conversation.

Naruto and Byakko began searching for Ino. They went to her house and the flower shop, but the preppy blonde and her boar daemon were nowhere to be found. Finally, Naruto remembered that Shikamaru said she would probably be annoying him to death, so Naruto and Byakko went to the collage.

Shikamaru's room was on the third floor, fifth hallway to the left, fourth door down. They could tell because they heard Ino chattering away from the first floor.

Naruto walked in to see Ino packing up random items that belonged to Shikamaru.

"Ino, I'm not going to need that."

"Just in case."

"But it's just going to take up space."

"Oh well. Hi, Naruto."

"Hi, Ino. Hi Shikamaru. Did you ask-?"

"Wait," Shikamaru interrupted. He began searching through the drawers until he found four pairs of earmuffs. "Put these on," he commanded, handing two pairs to Naruto.

"Okay, but why?"

"You'll see." Shikamaru turned to Ino. "You want to come on an across the world adventure for hell knows what reason?" Ino screamed with glee. Everyone in the collage, humans and daemons alike, covered their ears in pain. Shikamaru sat and waited patiently for Ino to stop screaming. "I'll take that as a yes. You should get packing."

"Yay! Thank you!" Ino and Buta ran out the door.

"I'm going to have to pay for everyone's hearing-aids." Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto and Byakko left Shikamaru's room to search for Tenten. They knew Travis was coming, but they wanted a weapons specialist to come too. He looked around the town for an hour or so, but couldn't find her. His stomach told him to call it a day and get some ramen. After the lunch break, Naruto and Byakko headed back to their apartment to get ready for later…

Evening

Naruto and Byakko had their best suite… fur… whatever, on and headed up to the Hyuuga House. They were sent to the waiting room when they entered. Within a minute or so, Hinata and Usagi entered the room. They were wearing the two gifts that Naruto and Byakko had given them.

"Wow. You look… wow…" Byakko was at loss when it came to words. He looked at Usagi with utter admiration.

"Hinata, you look beautiful," Naruto said somewhat breathlessly. It was then that Naruto noticed something behind Hinata. Something black, white, and furry. "Jia-Jia!" Naruto said. Jia-Jia turned her head and smiled. Tenten came around the corner, but she did not look so pleased.

"Nice to see some friendly faces," Jia-Jia said.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked happily, assuming she was with Neji.

"Oh, I'm helping Neji, um, pack for, uh, the trip." Tenten smiled awkwardly.

"So did you want to come?" Naruto asked.

"Neji already asked me and I said yes. Have a good time you two. At least some body should." Tenten and Jia-Jia walked away.

Naruto and Byakko took Hinata and Usagi on a wonderful dinner date at the _Queen's Temple_, a very notorious restaurant that is quite expensive. They talked, laughed, and danced the night away. When it was over, Hinata agreed to come on the journey.

**Short chappie. Sorry it took me so long. I'm lazy. Next chappie will come up soon.**


	5. Within the Month: Day 3

**Told you it would come up soon. Now for the reason why they are going on this trip anyway.**

_**Within the Month**_

_Day 3_

Afternoon

The Hyuuga Conference Room was filled with twelve people, twelve daemons, and a dog who did not get along very well.

"Don't make me eat you, deer."

"Ha! You don't have the brains to know what that means, wolf!"

"Youth!"

"Shut up!"

"If you just went on a diet!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Pig."

"Pussy."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

"You want to take this outside?"

"Bring it."

"Oh, I brought it."

Arguments like these were carried through the crowd. There was only one thing that could stop them from arguing. Something began sparkling at the front of the room. All eyes were focused on the spot.

"_OOO. Shiny_," the daemons chimed. Neji took the metal object away from the light.

"Where'd Shiny go?" Byakko asked childishly.

"Everyone, I would like to say give your full attention to Naruto. I would like to, but I can't." Neji walked away from the front of the room.

"Um… thank you?" Naruto questioned. He then took out all of his maps and explanations in front of him. "Now as you all know, you've been accepted into my crew."

"But _you _asked us."

"That's beside the point. This meeting is about the actual purpose of the journey." Naruto began setting maps up on the table and brought out a small metal object. He looked around the room and noticed some one was missing. "Where's Travis?" he asked. People began to whisper and wonder. Tenten and Jia-Jia began to get nervous.

"I walked by his shop today and he told me he couldn't come. He was sick," Neji lied. Tenten sighed with relief.

"Oh, okay. Well, anyway," Naruto pressed a button on the metal object. A huge projection of a globe came out. It showed every single country and ocean on it.

"_OOO, Glowy_," the daemons chimed.

"Um… is that a word?" Kiba asked.

"Not by my knowledge." Shino answered.

"As you can see, this globe shows almost every single country in the world."

"Almost every country?"

"_Glowy._"

"Yes. You see, there is one last place I need to prove exists. Now many people don't think it exists, but it is actually connected to this country." Naruto zoomed in on one of the islands surrounded by miles of ocean. "This country here is Yajuugakure, and it is surrounded by water. But this area here on the east is actually the entrance to the hidden country, which leads to a secret treasure."

"_Glowy,_"

"But no one is allowed to go to Yajuu. I've been told that all we know about the country is its name. How do we get in?" Sasuke asked.

"I've had contact with one of the inhabitants of Yajuu." Everyone sat up straighter and began to pay more attention. Naruto grinned. "They haven't told me much, but they can get us to the entrance to the hidden country if we can get them some things." Naruto zoomed out of Yajuu and singled out other countries. "The items are in Sunagakure, Arabiacha, and Iwagakure."

"What are we supposed to get?" Kiba asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"How are we supposed to get them?" Shino asked.

"Before I tell you that, I'm going to need your signatures on these release forms," Naruto said cheerfully handing papers out on the dark oak table.

"Why?" Sakura asked, scanning the paper.

"So you can't blame us form any physical or mental injuries," Byakko explained.

"Physical?"

"Mental?"

"Injuries?"

"Okay, I should explain. Some of these items are going to be obtained in a certain way."

"Explain more." Neji demanded.

"We're going to have to steal them."

"WHAT?"

"_Glowy,_"

"Diet."

"SHUT UP!"

Chaos erupted in the room. There was yelling, questioning, cursing, and sleeping.

"This will stain the Hyuuga name!" Neji yelled.

"What if they find out we're behind this?" Ino complained.

"WHERE'S THE BAHROOM?" Kiba asked.

"Down the hall third door to the right."

"Thanks." Kiba, Akamaru, and Kuniko ran out of the of the room.

"They won't find out who we are. It's going to be fine. We'll be in disguise. And we're not going to steal from Suna. Some one from Suna will steal from Suna."

"What?"

"We're going to have some help." Naruto looked around the room. There was doubt in people's faces. "Are you still with me?" he asked. Everyone looked at his or her daemon. The silence was killing Naruto.

"Well, it's better than staying at that collage. We're in," Shikamaru said. Tonakai nodded.

"You're using my ship, so I must come. We're in." Neji stated. Zenkei nodded sharply.

"This is too youthful to miss. We are in as well," Lee exclaimed. Kinezumi had the fire of youth in his eyes.

"You've definitely changed, and this sounds to good to miss. We're in." Sasuke said as Ookami nodded.

"If you needed these release forms, then some one is going to have to heal people and beat some sense into you. We're in," Sakura said. Taikou nodded.

"Jus because I was in the bathroom doesn't mean we're not coming. We're in!" Kiba exclaimed. Kuniko and Akamaru barked.

"Some one will have to keep some level of sanity on this trip. We're in." Shino said, holing Konchuu.

"You said there would be food. We're in!" Chouji said. Konchou sighed.

"Some one's going to have to keep Shikamaru awake. We're in!" Ino piped. But nodded.

"You're going to need help with the weaponry. We're in." Tenten said. Jia-Jia nodded.

Everyone looked at Hinata and Usagi. "What? Can't we come with out saying something?"

"Oh… um sure."

"Then we're in too!"

**Hurray! They're in! next few chapters will mainly be days of Tenten's deal with Neji and some other stuff too. You'll just have to wait and see. R&R Please! No flames!**


End file.
